


Do me a favor

by jshn



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jshn/pseuds/jshn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik在Charles死后想让世界陪葬，Picard舰长被迫拉去救场。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do me a favor

——

放下手里最新的船员体检报告，再次确认企业号各部门运转一切正常、正以曲速6平稳地驶向63号基地，Picard才放心地走出了舰桥。

作为唯一在过去的一周之内连续三次收到医生警告的船员，如果Picard还想看见Crusher医生秀美的脸上对他露出微笑，他最好遵循医嘱时不时娱乐放松一下。

走向全息甲板的路上Picard碰见了检查完轮机室工作往回走的大副，他上前拍了拍Riker的肩膀。“一起去喝一杯，Number One？还是上次那家酒馆。”

“我还没从过去那段里走出来，被梦中情人甩了的感觉可不好受。”Riker皱了皱鼻子，半开玩笑地朝Picard挤了挤眼，“说不定你也能遇到个能让你念念不忘的人。祝你好运，舰长。”

Picard瞪了他年轻的大副一眼，转身对控制全息甲板的电脑说：“二十一世纪初，美国东部，酒吧……不，算了，公园。”

他才不是真的想要一场艳遇呢，那是年轻人的娱乐。

门打开了，Picard刚想走进去，整艘舰船突然小幅度震动了一下。他扶住舱壁，准备打开通讯器询问舰桥的情况，脚下的甲板再次摇晃了起来。

这次的动静比先前那次还要剧烈一些，导致本来就抬起一条退准备跨进全息甲板的Picard踉跄了一下，彻底跌进了门的那头。

Picard好不容易站稳了，背后的门立刻消失在虚空中。

他搓了搓手，打量了一下四周环境。

这里是公园？绿化确实不错，脚下有一条铺着鹅卵石的小径，不远处还有一栋建筑风格相当古典的大宅。

有点古怪的是周围没什么人，Picard把这归结为他那台总是惹麻烦的电脑又偷了懒没给他加几个NPC。

他抬起腿，随便往前走了几步，那种古怪的感觉加重了，就像空气中弥漫的雾气有了实质性重量一样压在他的脊背上，让他打了个寒颤。

Picard停了下来，脸色一沉。

身经百战的星舰舰长自然知道什么是危险的味道。而且这里环境太过于安静，即使是依旧翠绿繁茂的大树和草坪都祛除不尽这沉重的死寂气息。

他像是站在一片废墟之中，而且战争的硝烟依旧在此处盘旋，还未来得及散去。

Picard开始感到好奇，那台电脑一定又自作主张地给他设定了某个故事背景，或许还留了一两个谜题。

当Picard看到在不远处的草坪上站着一个人的时候他差点激动地跑了起来，毕竟这是他走到现在看到的除了他以外的第一个活人。

那个人的背影看起来高且瘦，大半身体隐没在长长的披风下，Picard看着那鲜艳的紫色点了点头，习惯了红色贴身长制服加上黑色裤袜作为军礼服的二十四世纪星舰舰长觉得这人的服装品味非常潮。

那人正在对着一盘未下完的棋局发呆，察觉到Picard走近的脚步声，他猛地回过头来，几缕银发垂搭在他线条凌厉的鼻梁边，让他本就瘦削的脸颊看起来更加憔悴。

“谁？”

伴随着一声冷喝，Picard发现花园另一边的几根金属栅栏拔地而起，嗖嗖地朝他迎面飞了过来，不过很快悬停在他胸口。

Picard没有躲避，平静的脸上也不见丝毫慌乱，临危不惧是企业号舰长的必要素质——好吧，其实只是他没有预料到对方还有这种超出常规甚至违反科学定律的攻击手段，毕竟他可没在那个上了年纪的男人身上看到枪支或者类似武器。

“我不带任何恶意。”Picard摊开双手，习惯性地用上了不卑不亢的外交口吻。他确实没什么好害怕的，哪怕他的眼角余光注意到整个视野范围内的全部物体都在那个男人回头的时候飞了起来，随时准备在他身上捅上百十来个窟窿。

他知道就算周围环境再逼真，他也还是在企业号上，只要那电脑不再在关键时刻掉链子，他随时都能打开一扇门跳出去。

那个男人在看到他的瞬间，覆盖在紫红色紧身衣下的身体震动了一下，不过很快又恢复了镇定，除了他眼底的神色依旧在激烈地变换，仿佛在扑上来和远远躲开之间犹豫不决。

“Charles。”他最终平静地开口，嗓音低沉而沙哑，“我没有想到还会见到你。”

Picard在那一瞬间很想摸一把自己的脑袋，那个人眼里的情感实在太汹涌了，他有点不确定自己是不是在角色扮演，或者真的变成了其他什么人。在他的大脑还没有做出下一步反应之前，他的嘴唇鬼使神差地自己动了起来，仿佛他真的认识眼前人一样，吐出了对方的名字。“Erik。”

叫做Erik的男人突然大笑了起来。“Charles，难道你还活着？我亲眼看到你的头被轰成了碎渣，被你心爱的变种人学生——不，其实你还是死了，对不对？你的腿……我已经很久、很久没有看到你站在我的面前了，老朋友。”

Picard动了动他的腿，一股麻木感从他脚踝一路窜到脊椎，他产生了一种他真的在轮椅上坐了几十年的错觉。

“这里。”Picard随手指了指死气沉沉的四周，“全都是你做的？”

Erik身上的气息太危险了，他就像一颗结构不太稳定的年迈的恒星，已经吞噬了身边大部分物体，随时准备和整个世界同归于尽。

Erik歪了歪头，没有否认。

“Charles，我把你的学校变成了一座坟墓。不，我没有把你的学生杀光，我只是把他们赶了出去。至于外面那片丑陋的人类的世界——”Erik晃了晃皮手套下的手指，嘴角勾起一丝浅笑，“我不敢保证。他们才应该为你陪葬。”他的声音压得很低，语调柔滑，说完后静静看着眼前光头的男人，仿佛有所期待。

“学校？”Picard迷茫地眨了眨眼。

“你亲手建立的学校，Charles，不过现在已经不复存在了。”Erik好心补充，“这个世界不再需要变种人学校，只需要一支所向披靡的军队。”

Picard一阵头疼。他很难说服自己他是一所学校的校长，他向来不擅长和孩子打交道，他甚至拒绝了担任星舰学院负责人的邀请。

“我……死了？”他试图进入角色并理解眼前这个疑似恐怖分子的话，“而且你想为了我向全人类复仇？”

“他们罪有应得。”Erik阴沉地说，“这个世界根本配不上你。”

好吧，这家伙确实是个恐怖分子。Picard回忆着二十世纪末的基因战争历史，眼前人口口声声说着变种人军队，他莫非就是当年反政府武装势力的领头人？但他不记得这个人的存在……包括他口中的Charles，还有一所变种人学校。

当然，Picard再次提醒自己，他只是在自己舰船的甲板上。这不过是一段虚拟场景，不一定取自真实的历史，也有可能和大侦探波罗一样，来自虚构的小说。

那他应该做点什么？那个Charles会说什么？他不知道。但他知道Picard该怎么做。

“人类并不是你想象的那样——那么卑劣而无可救药。”Picard耐着性子说，他总觉得自己已经很多次说过类似的话了，他总能遇见一些自恃强大实际却很偏执还一味否定人类的家伙来找麻烦，譬如说那个Q。“我们是整个宇宙最容易进步的种族。我们确实犯过很多错，但同时也擅长反省，变得更加强大的同时也更为和平。”

“会有那么一天么？”Erik讽刺地说，“你一直这么相信，可是到死都没有见到和平到来。”

“会有那么一天。”Picard斩钉截铁，“我看到了。通往那条道路的过程中会有鲜血和炮火，但同时也有自由的蓝天和希望。而我就来自那里。”

Erik沉默了。他锋利的眉眼稍稍垮了一点，那股咄咄逼人的气势不见了，露出了属于一个七十多岁老人的真实模样。

“无论你说的那是未来还是天堂，我都看不到了，Charles。”

他哀伤地呢喃。“我站在地狱中央，有不想要的过去，和看不见的未来。我甚至拉不住你，也不能站在阳光下为你哀悼。这个世界拥有你却并没有珍惜，那么我为什么不能让它也体会一次堕入地狱的滋味？”

Picard走近那个悲伤而又愤怒的男人，直视Erik阴霾密布的双眼，伸出手，轻轻搭上他的肩膀。他的心里百味陈杂，有一点不属于他的疼痛从胸腔深处振动弥散。

仿佛有人在他大脑里说话，声音却通过他的唇舌传了出来。

“Erik，我还在这里，我会看着这个世界，看着你。”Picard，或者说Charles张开双臂，期望地看着Erik，“我现在什么都做不了了，但你还有无数选择。我会站在那只有蓝天和希望的终点，这一次，由你选择是否跟上来。”

Erik的手掌试探性的触摸上眼前人的脸颊。“你会等我？”

“从我失去双腿的那一刻起，我早就同时失去了从你身边离开的能力。”Charles苦笑着，“我还在原地，是你一直在越走越远，Erik，你把我挡在了外面。”

紫红色的头盔飞了起来，最终落在了棋盘的一角，而不是Erik的手上或者头上。

“我现在老了。”Erik笑了笑，牙齿依旧洁白整齐，“现在跑回去找你，不知道还来不来得及？”

Charles抓住Eirk放在他脸上的手，用力握住。

“我们会一起看到想要的未来。毁灭这个世界也会毁掉我们重逢的路。你终将会得到平和，我的朋友——我依旧坚定地认为——你会喜欢上那种感觉。”

Erik这一次终于不想争辩。能再次感觉到Charles在身边，他觉得稍微放弃原则，哪怕只有一秒，也没有关系。

“再来一局？”Erik指了指一旁被冷落已久的棋盘，虽然他扣在Charles腰上越来越紧的手似乎暗示着更加丰富的意图。

Charles也意味深长地笑了笑。

下一秒，笑容倏地消失了。

Erik怀里的人像一根硬梆梆的木头似的浑身僵硬。Picard别扭地推开贴靠着他胸口的身体，往后退了一步，觉得全身的鸡皮疙瘩掉下来都能砸穿甲板了。

“抱歉那个……Erik，这象棋不是三维的，我不太会下。”他硬着头皮说了一句，想要挪得更远，不料脚下不小心踩到一颗棋子，直挺挺地摔了出去。

“Charles！”

Erik的呼喊尤在耳边，Picard的手摸到的却不是草坪而是熟悉的光滑的甲板。

“舰长你没事吧？”Data的声音。

Picard抬起头来，看到Data、Riker和Crusher医生都围着他站在全息甲板的门口。

“我没事。”Picard站起来，拍了拍膝盖，上面还沾着点那个变种人学校里的草灰。还好Wesley不在，让一个小朋友看到他摔出门口丢人指数将级数增长。

“我们刚才和你失去了联系，舰长。”Riker担忧地说，“通讯器呼叫无效，全息成像程序也无法停止。”

“这台电脑似乎又出问题了。”Data摸了摸下巴，“比我不靠谱多了。”

Picard咬了咬牙，总之知道在事情发展到更尴尬的状况之前把他扔出来，这电脑已经做得不错了。

“这是谁设置的程序？有那个什么变种人，还有学校什么的？”Picard小声地问Riker。

“据我所知，我们的现有程序里并没有这个情节。”Riker诧异地回答。

Picard叹了口气。这也不是什么大不了的，反正他暂时坚决不愿意再来全息甲板了。这里面的人物一个个的都是危险分子，还有他最好暂时也把下棋这个选项从他的日常娱乐活动备选列表上划掉。

“企业号是不是出了什么事，Number One？你们为何要急着找我，我记得之前舰船好像突然震动了一下。”

“企业号的航线上突然出现了一个神秘力场，撞上去的瞬间船上电脑同时失去控制了0.01秒。”Data困惑地说，“这情况和之前外来意识入侵很像，但很快又全部恢复了正常。”

“再次仔细检查一遍，看是否有什么遗留问题。”Picard点了点头，准备回到舰桥。

他刚走了一步，脑海里忽然飞快地闪过一个影像。

“谢谢你，Picard舰长。”

他看到一个长得和自己一模一样的男人，穿着二十世纪初的西装三件套，坐在轮椅上，对他真诚地微笑。

Picard顿了几秒，轻声自语道：

“不客气，Charles。”

 

——Fin。


End file.
